The Snowpoint Deduction
by RareSnover
Summary: Cole Escapade journeys to Snowpoint City as he searches to become the Snowpoint City Gym Leader! But the city is plagued with a never-ending snowstorm, and it looks like a legendary pokemon is behind it all. Will Cole and Sinnoh Champion Cynthia be able to stop the snowstorm before it engulfs the town, or will Snowpoint City be lost forever?
1. A Snowstorm

_Deep in the woodsnow_  
_Under the pines_  
_There lies the answer_  
_Frozen in time_

_Deep in the woodsnow_  
_ Under the pines_  
_ There lies the answer_  
_ Frozen in time_

_Waiting for someone_  
_ Someone to come_  
_ Calling so softly_  
_ Oran and Lum _

_Deep in the woodsnow_  
_ Through the soft grass_  
_ Down is answer_  
_ Covered in brass_

* * *

**Route 217, Sinnoh Region**

"Claude, Wood Hammer to clear the snow!" I shouted at my snover whilst partially shielding my face against the gale of snow.

Claude nodded back at me, and then growled, the white cap that was his head glowing green. He leaped forward and plunged into the snow, spinning around to clear the frosty particles away.

I took a deep breath. The progress was slow and this snowstorm wasn't letting up any time soon.

I was on my way to Snowpoint City, the northernmost settlement in the Sinnoh Region. It was there that I was going to become the Gym Leader, by personal invitation of Head Champion Cynthia herself. The previous Gym Leader, Candice, had retired to become the full-time Guardian of the Snowpoint Temple. She took the job seriously, and she wanted to be able to devote all of her time to it.

The only problem was that I was having trouble getting to Snowpoint in the first place.

There was a relentless snowstorm surrounding the city, and I couldn't get in by flying. All of the public transportation that normally went into Snowpoint couldn't get in because of deep frozen tracks and hectic flying conditions. Even teleportation was spotty, as the psycho-kinetic waves that transported molecules through the air got disrupted in the horrible snowy conditions.

It was a snowstorm to beat all other snowstorms and I was right in the middle of it.

It took a long time for me to get up to the cliff-face that led into Lake Acuity, where Uxie rested. I smiled as memories came flooding back to me from my days in Nocturna. I had interacted with Uxie quite a bit back then, but I hadn't seen it in a while.

Finally, after about another hour of slow progress through the drifts of snow, I arrived.

* * *

**Snowpoint City**

As I walked into the deserted city of Snowpoint, I noticed that the wind blew exceptionally hard here. There was no one about, which was strange. Even though the weather was always icy, the people of Snowpoint were always out and about, used to the frosty conditions. I also noticed that the ship that usually dominated the tiny harbor was not there.

"Snover, snow, snow!" Claude called worriedly, his voice echoing around the small town.

There was no reply, which worried me.

Then, out of the blue, I heard a strange shriek, and something barreled into me from behind, knocking me into the snow.

I coughed, and sat up quickly. Claude was stuck in the snow, upside down and wriggling. I quickly freed him, and then looked around to see what had knocked me down, but I couldn't see anything unusual.

"Snover," Claude growled, looking around.

I frowned, glancing at the house to my left. Something was definitely off.

Then, I heard a distinct pokémon call. It was one I recognized quite clearly. A glaceon.

"Glaceon, Mirror Coat!" I heard a female voice call.

"What on earth?" I muttered, starting towards the direction of the voice, which was coming towards the harbor.

I rounded the corner and saw a woman dressed in a black cape shouting orders to a glaceon. They were staring at a sort of wall of snow. I hadn't realized it, but when I walked into the city, the snowstorm had stopped. I looked up and around and saw that Snowpoint was encased in a sort of bubble of snow.

The woman turned toward the sound of my feet crunching the snow. She looked at me, and then called out. "Don't come any closer! It's too dangerous!"

I picked up Claude in my arms and took a step back. "Is there any way I can help?" I asked, still not sure what she was fighting.

Then I saw a blast of purplish energy come down from above the bubble. It slammed into Glaceon's Mirror Coat, and flipped back around, glowing with a new white aura and blasted into the snow bubble. There was a pause, and then the snowstorm seemed to grow less vigorous, and eventually, I realized that a constant ringing in my ears that I hadn't noticed before had stopped.

The woman turned around to look at me, and I realized that it was Cynthia, Head Champion of the Pokémon League.

"Hello Cole. I'm glad you're here. I'm sorry that I couldn't greet you when you arrived, but a situation arose." She gestured back at the place next to the harbor that she had fought at.

"What exactly was that?" I asked, glancing down at Glaceon, who had plopped down next to Cynthia and was now grooming herself.

Cynthia took a deep breath. "That was the Snowpoint Snowstorm, and that is why I hired you as the Snowpoint Gym Leader. I'm going to need your help if this storm is going to go away."

I frowned. "You mean this storm is alive? How?"

She smiled mysteriously, and started off towards a house near the Snowpoint Temple. "Follow me to my house and I'll explain."

I looked down at Claude, who looked back up at me. We shrugged together and I started off after her.

* * *

**Bonjour!**

**Thanks for giving this story a shot, first of all! It means a lot to me. Also, know that this chapter has been re-written because it was a little too short to start with. It still isn't very long, but I hope that it's a little bit better than the last one. I hope you enjoy, and constructive reviews are always appreciated! Thanks!**

**-Cole Escapade**


	2. Hot Chocolate at Cynthia's

I was surprised to see that Cynthia had a house here, but after we both settled down at the kitchen table, her setting a cup of hot cocoa in front of me, she clarified that every Champion had a house in every city of their region. That way, if they had to travel and stay overnight, they always had a place to call home. Of course, their main home was still at the Pokémon League, but at least they had a place to stay.

After we had exchanged pleasantries, I got down to business. "So what was that storm back there?" I asked.

Her smile disappeared quickly. "Let me start at the beginning. A month ago, the ship in the Snowpoint Harbor that normally transports passengers and cargo, left on its two-week journey to the Fight Area. Normally, the ship, the S.S. Spiral, takes two-weeks to travel to the Fight Area, a day to unload and reload all of its cargo and passengers, and then two more weeks to get back to Snowpoint, spending a day in the city, and then repeating its cycle once again. But the ship has been gone for a month now, with no sign of it. The people of Snowpoint, without a Gym Leader to turn to since Candice is now the Guardian of the Snowpoint Temple and is not, according to her own rules, allowed to leave the Temple, turned to me. I flew to the Fight Area, and the residents there said that the ship arrived and left on schedule. They hadn't heard or seen anything since.

"So I, with the help of Aaron, the Bug Elite-Four member, combed the seas between the Fight Area and Snowpoint City. There was no sign of the S.S. Spiral. Only open waters, and glaciers spotted the waters.

"Around the time that the ship was supposed to arrive back in Snowpoint, a snowstorm blew in. The people of Snowpoint were used to this, and went on with life as normal. But this snowstorm was different. It came, but it never left, and only got worse as the days progressed. It didn't take long before the storm became so thick that no one was able to approach the city by sea or by sky. The only way was to make the trek on land, and even then only a few supply caravans made it through with their mamoswines and avaluggs. Eventually, even land transport became so difficult, that no one attempted it any more. And thus, the city of Snowpoint was completely isolated from the rest of the world.

"I was living in the city full time at that point, wanting to make the most impact I could on the citizens, and hoping to stop this snowstorm from destroying the town. A full-power Sunny Day from my Roserade, couldn't even break a cloud in the storm. Neither could a Rain Dance from my Milotic, or a Sandstorm from Garchomp. Nothing is working, and we're running out of supplies. That's why I decided that Snowpoint City needed a new Gym Leader. After Candice resigned, I decided to set up a new ground-type Gym in Sandgem Town. But now…I can live with nine Official Gyms. After all, Iris and Alder have ten in Unova. I filtered through the internet and searched every cranny I could to find the best ice-type specialist available. And I found you. Luckily, you were up for the job, and actually searching yourself for a specialist position in the Pokémon League. I'm glad you found it. I was planning on getting you into the city by using my Spiritomb to Teleport just outside of the Acuity Lakefront and picking you up there. Unfortunately, Teleport is extremely spotty when traveling through snowstorms, and I wasn't sure how it would go. We could try as many times as needed though, and I was sure that at some point it would work.

"But the day that I was planning on picking you up, today in fact, the snowstorm got unexpectedly worse, as if it knew that you were supposed to arrive. I took my Glaceon out into the Acuity Lakefront, hoping to lessen the storm. Luckily, you arrived right in time, but I was thinking that the storm might suddenly shift and you would be in the line of fire. That's why I got all huffy with you, but to tell the truth, I can see that you can handle yourself fine."

As Cynthia laid out her tale, I could tell that there was more to the story than she was letting on. When she finished the story, I leaned forward. "So what's the part that you're not telling me?"

She pursed her lips and sat back in her chair. "I knew there was a reason I liked you so much. You see with crystal clarity. There's not going to be any fooling you. The part that I'm not telling you is that I'm pretty sure what's causing the storm. And it's not pretty. Not at all."

I leaned even further forward in my seat. "What is it?"

Cynthia took a deep breath. "It's Kyurem."


	3. The Snowpoint Temple

**B/N: Chapter Three is here! Thank you to Construct Master for reviewing, and please enjoy!**

* * *

I rubbed my forehead. When I had first heard about the unusual snowstorm, I had guessed that a legendary pokémon was behind it, but I wasn't sure. Now, Cynthia said that Kyurem was making the storm. It made since. Besides Articuno, Frost Rotom, and Regice, Kyurem was the only other ice type legendary. It made since that an ice dragon was making this terrible snowstorm.

"What do you suggest we do about it?" I asked, looking up at Cynthia.

She shook her head. "The only thing I can think of is combating it with another legendary pokémon, but you know how easy _that _will be. I was hoping that you would have some ideas."

I bit my lip. "Well it doesn't make sense that Kyurem would just start attacking Snowpoint City. We must have done something to anger it. If we can find out what we did, and fix it, then maybe we can resolve this without anyone getting hurt."

Cynthia nodded. "That's a very reasonable idea, but how will we find out what we did to anger Kyurem?"

I glanced out of the window at the towering temple that dominated northern Snowpoint. "We ask Candice."

Cynthia was surprised that I had suggested this, but it made perfect sense to me. Candice was now the Guardian of the Snowpoint Temple, the job that she had decided deserved her full attention. She had respectfully resigned from her role as Ice-Type Gym Leader of Snowpoint City, and became the Guardian of the Snowpoint Temple. After her resignation, Cynthia had decided to close down the Gym at Snowpoint City, and open up a new one all the way down in Sandgem Town. In Candice's place, Cylat, an experienced young man from Pewter City, became the first Ground-Type Gym Leader of the Sandgem Town Gym. So when I had heard that Cynthia was looking for applicants to become the Snowpoint City Gym Leader, I made a quick phone call to her, and I got the job.

So now, we were trudging through the snow, heading for the Snowpoint Temple, in search of Candice, that she might know what we had done to anger Kyurem.

As we walked, Cynthia kept glancing back at me. Finally, I caught up to her and looked up at her. "What?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing. I was just wondering why the best Ice-Type Specialist in the whole of the Nocturna region used a snover as one of his main pokémon, that's all."

I smiled. "A lot of people ask me why I don't evolve. It's because I like snovers better than abomasnows. I have Claude hold an Everstone, and a little item that my girlfriend created. She calls it an Armor Suit, and it nullifies recoil damage taken from moves like Take Down, Double-Edge, and Wood Hammer."

Cynthia raised her eyebrows. "Your snover holds _two _items?" she asked.

I nodded. "The second item is really more of a suit of armor, which has a little pocket where the Everstone goes. They both work, and I don't see why people only attach one item to their pokémon. Most of them are capable of holding at least two."

Cynthia nodded. "Yes, it's not unheard of, but a lot of times, it slows the pokémon down quite considerably, which a lot of people don't like."

I shrugged. "Well Snover doesn't really have great speed anyways, so we focus on Attack, Defense, and Special Attack."

We walked in silence the rest of the way, Cynthia going ahead of me once again.

When we got to the Snowpoint Temple, a woman blocked our way. "Only the worthy may enter the Snowpoint Temp…I'm sorry Champion Cynthia, go right ahead," she said hastily, jumping out of our way.

Cynthia waved at me. "He's the new Gym Leader, and he's with me."

The guard nodded quickly. "Yes ma'am and sir, go right ahead. The Temple Guardian is waiting for you on the fourth bottom floor."

I took a deep breath and walked into the Snowpoint Temple.

* * *

Inside, the air was frosty, and it seemed like the very walls themselves were whispering to me. The building felt ancient, as if some primordial being slept within the walls. Well, that was funny, because there actually _was _a legendary pokémon sleeping in the very depths of the Temple. And that was where we'd find Candice, according to the guard at the front of the Temple.

Cynthia led the way once again, slipping and sliding on the ice. I saw golbat hide in the rafters of the ceiling, and sneasel crouch behind the pillars that were dotted randomly around the room. On the far end of the room, I saw a set of narrow steps lead downwards into darkness.

As I approached them, I realized that they were much skinnier and steeper than I originally thought. About a foot in width, they descended rapidly down at about a 45 degree angle.

I descended them uncomfortably, wishing that they were wider and not as steep.

The pattern continued, with icy floors, random pillars and large boulders that impeded our progress. The going was very slow, and the Temple air got colder as we got lower.

Finally, we reached B5, the bottom-most level of the Snowpoint Temple. The floor was completely ice and boulders, except for a small oasis of black dirt in the middle, surrounded by pillars. On the patch of dirt, a huge statue of Regigigas dominated the scenery, and meditating cross-legged in front of the statue, Candice.

As we made our way slowly over the icy floor, Cynthia called out to the girl.

"Candice!"

Candice opened her eyes, and looked at us for a moment, trying to decipher who we were in the dim light. Then, recognition dawned on her face. "Cynthia! What a pleasure! And you've brought a guest!"

Finally reaching the dirt in the middle of the room, Cynthia smiled, and helped me over the last boulder to get to the oasis.

"Yes," she said, wiping off the dirt that had collected on my clothes in just the short amount of time I had been in the Temple, "this is Cole. He's the new Gym Leader of Snowpoint City."

Candice eyed me analytically. Then, her face broke out into a broad grin. "Awesome! He looks really strong! So, you're an Ice-Type Specialist, I presume?" she asked cheerfully.

I nodded. "Yeah, Ice and Grass."

Candice stepped forward to shake my hand. "Oh, so you must use abamasnow, right?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I actually like snovers much better. But my most powerful pokémon for Gym battles will be my froslass," I said, shaking her hand in return.

Candice smiled. "I used a froslass myself when I was a Gym Leader! A wonderful pokémon, and an excellent choice! But that must not be the only reason you've come here today for, now is it? Cynthia, what's up?"

Cynthia sighed, and sat down on a boulder. "Well Candice, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but Snowpoint City has been plagued by a snowstorm worse than any you could imagine the past week. It started right after the S.S. Spiral disappeared on its way back to Snowpoint, and it's been going ever since. No one can get in or out of the city: even Teleport is spotty through the harsh winds and hail. I was extremely lucky to get Cole into the city on a part of the storm that wasn't as harsh. But he's the only one who's been able to get in for the past week. We're running out of supplies, and what's more, I know what it behind it all. Kyurem."

Candice flopped down onto the ground, stunned. "I had no idea. I've been in here the whole time, and I wondered why Gloria wasn't bringing me any food, but now I understand. But…Kyurem, you say? Why?"

"That's what we were hoping you'd be able to see. We wondered if you could decipher why Kyurem is doing this to us. We want to know what we did to anger him, so we can resolve ties with him."

Candice nodded. "Well, being the Guardian of the Snowpoint Temple, I do have slight prophetic powers, but I'm not sure if I can fully see what the problem is. You'd have much more success asking Morty, or Sabrina to do it. They're the most powerful Seers in the known world. But seeing as you can't get out of the city…yes, I'll do my best." And then she crossed her legs again, and started to meditate.

We waited for a long time, looking around the room and tapping our legs against the rock. Finally, Candice's eyes flew open.

"What is it?" I asked hurriedly.

"Regice! Articuno! NO!" she screamed, and then collapsed onto the bare floor.

* * *

**A/N: And there's the third chapter! I have good plans for this story. I'm going to tie in a big concept from Nocturna, which will make a lot more sense if you read the story, but I understand that that is a lot of words to read, so I will make sure that you completely understand what I'm going to tie in. Don't worry, if you haven't read the story, then you will not be confused about anything! Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**-RareAmpharos**


	4. Regigigas

**B/N: The excitement continues! Please review, and thank you for reading!**

* * *

Cynthia and I both knelt down quickly to see what was wrong with Candice. Cynthia checked her pulse.

"She's breathing," the Champion sighed with relief.

"Well she won't be for long," a voice called out.

We both turned around and saw three people come down the stairway.

The woman in the middle, who was obviously the leader, had short black hair that curled right before her shoulders. She had olive skin, and a black woolen trench coat that extended down to just above her ankles. She also had laced up black boots and golden earrings on.

The two men on either side of her were dressed in completely grey. They had padded grey chestplates on, with long grey sleeves that were skintight. Two rectangular pieces of grey cloth extended down in front of and behind their legs, almost like a tunic. They were also wearing long grey pants, and grey boots, with a grey hood. They both had bright orange hair.

"Mariah," I growled.

Cynthia turned to me. "You know this person?" she asked, surprised.

I nodded. "She's a Commander of Team Dusk, an organization in the Nocturna region that is aiming to create eternal dusk. A few of my friends and I defeated them once, but they went into hiding before the police-force could round them all up. None of the Commanders or Executive Directors, were caught."

Cynthia nodded. "I suspected they were part of a criminal organization."

"Oh, come now. That's a harsh word. We're not a criminal organization! We're just a group of people who are aiming to create a world in which only we survive. How is that bad?" Mariah asked sweetly.

I stepped forward. "What do you want Mariah?"

"Oh tsk, tsk, always the rude one, aren't you Cole? Very well. We're here for Regigigas. There, are you happy?" she replied, all form of mockery melting off her face.

"Regigigas? What on earth could you want Regigigas for?" Cynthia asked, surprised.

Mariah smiled sweetly. "A matter that is far beyond your puny little brain. But I have not time for idle chit-chat. I have a schedule to keep. Barnabus, Macintosh, take the smaller one. I'll deal with the pretty lady."

The two grunts started towards me, and I pulled out two poké balls. "Alright Barnabus and Macintosh, are you ready to get destroyed?"

I let them send out their pokémon first, so that I wouldn't get any type disadvantages.

They sent out a Nidoking and a Leavanny, an easy combination to defeat since they were both weak to Ice and Fire. Really, they should have thought this out better, knowing that I'm an Ice-Type Specialist.

I led with my flygon, Alaja, and my granbull, Poncz. I knew that my Ice pokémon would be much more effective, but I really wasn't in the mood for that at the moment. I heard Cynthia call out her Garchomp, but didn't turn to look.

"Nidoking, Earthquake!" Barnabus ordered.

Candice sat up behind us quickly and shouted, "NO! The ceiling!"

Cynthia and I both looked up and saw that sure enough, as the Earthquake took effect, the ceiling started growing cracks. Apparently, the pillars weren't enough to support it.

"Garchomp, Stone Edge, now!" Cynthia called, lightning quick. Garchomp yelled, and pillars of stone erupted from the ground, shooting towards Nidoking and Leavanny, as well as Mariah's Dusknoir, and grew towards the ceiling, becoming extra pillars to hold the ceiling up. I shook my head. This girl was the real deal.

"Alaja, Dragon Rush!" I called out, trying to score a hit while the grunts were distracted. "Poncz, Play Rough!"

My pokémon rushed towards the grunts' and before they could register that I was attacking right after the Stone Edge, I had scored two hits.

"Poncz, Fire Fang on Leavanny, Alaja, Dragon Tail on Nidoking!" I ordered.

"Nidoking, Sludge Wave!" Barnabus yelled.

"Leavanny, X-Scissor!" Macintosh called out.

Alaja easily dodged the Sludge Wave, and slammed her tail into Nidoking, knocking him back, but doing nothing more.

_So Nidoking is the only pokémon he has. Nice to know_, I thought. Dragon Tail forced a switch out when it hit.

Poncz, however, wasn't quite as lucky. He managed to score the Fire Fang, doing massive damage to Leavanny, but he also got a direct-hit X-Scissor.

I shook it off. Poncz could definitely take an X-Scissor. I had maxed out his Defense, Attack, and HP stats.

"Alaja, turn it around with a Flamethrower! Poncz, go for another Fire Fang!" I said, hoping that my granbull wouldn't take another X-Scissor.

I had personally trained Alaja to learn Flamethrower, since I knew it would be a valuable TM move to know.

The flames enveloped Nidoking, who cried out, and then fell to the ground, disappearing in a flash of white light. The same went for Leavanny, who had taken the Fire Fang without any resistance. I sighed. That had been almost too easy.

Then, I heard Cynthia cry out, and I turned to see Garchomp fly back into its poké ball in Cynthia's hand. Everyone stood in stunned silence, even Mariah.

"I…I haven't seen Garchomp faint in five years," Cynthia muttered.

Mariah looked shocked that she had fainted it, surprised at her own ability.

"Cynthia, it's alright," I said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded. "I know, I'm just surprised, that's all." She pulled another poké ball from her belt, and threw in onto the field. "Spiritomb, let's go!"

After that, she cleared Mariah's team, fueled by the revenge for her Garchomp.

When Mariah's last pokémon, a Trevenant, fainted, she sighed with a sneer. "I knew that you would beat me. Oh well. We've gotten what we came here for."

Cynthia and I turned to face each other.

"What does she mean?" I asked the Champion.

She shrugged. "I don't know…wait, she said she came here for the Regigigas statue, right?"

I nodded, realization pulling my stomach downwards. We both turned around at the same time.

Both Candice and the Regigigas statue were nowhere to be found.


	5. The Snowpoint Congress

A big bell situated at the top of the Snowpoint Temple rang out, it's large booms echoing throughout the quarantined city.

Cynthia was walking so fast that she was almost running. Down the gently sloping hill that led from the Snowpoint Temple down to the main city. I ran after her as fast as I could but daggonit, she could speed walk like nobody's business.

I finally caught up with her, staring intently out at the white veil that surrounded the city. Three ghostly shadows were just disappearing through the snowy blanket.

Cynthia sighed. "Well, we sure as hell aren't getting that statue back anytime soon."

I nodded in agreement. "I know it's important culturally, but why else does the statue matter? Why would Team Dusk want a statue?"

Cynthia pursed her lips. "There's a reason. There's definitely a reason. It's something that was hidden from many people for a long time because of the poachers and organizations would try to steal the statue, or awaken it."

"Awaken it?" I asked, dreading what was to come. I wasn't dumb: I knew where this was heading.

Cynthia nodded, still looking out over the steely gray water and the white wall that encased the city. "The statue of Regigigas isn't just a statue: It's _actually _Regigigas. It was sealed away in that form a long time ago, and the Guardians of the Snowpoint Temple have been guarding ever since. That was why Candice refused to leave her post. She was terrified that someone would sneak behind her back and steal the statue, or awaken it while she was battling at the gym. The Guardians of the Temple have long been so obsessed with their job that most of them have turned it into their religion, and a lot of the townsfolk believe that religion today. They believe that Regigigas is a god, and that they are tasked with making sure that its wrath is not awakened and inflicted upon the world. It's a little wacked up if you ask me, but to each his own."

"But why is everyone so obsessed with it _not _awakening?" I asked, stepping back from the freezing railing.

Cynthia's face grew dark. "Regigigas, if he is a god, is not a kind one. He is the result of an experiment long ago that tried to combine the three Regis into one powerful being to take over the world. The experiment worked, but they could not control the beast. Regigigas went on a rampage and destroyed thousands of lives, and many towns and villages. Eventually, it was the powerful of a single pokémon, a pokémon who had done no evil or harm in its life, to willingly sacrifice itself so that Regigigas would be sealed away forever. It was locked away in the farthest regions of the north and a Temple was built to protect the statue from the elements, and a Guardian was appointed to protect it. That is why the statue is so important, and why it is devastating that Team Dusk has gotten ahold of it. I've sent a quick text to the Champions of the other regions and alerted them of the situation. They should stop Mariah before it's too late. The only problem is that reception is so spotty here up north in the snowstorm that it could take hours before the signal is strong enough to send."

I bit my lip. That was an awful lot of bad information. "So what do we do?" I asked.

Cynthia smiled. "Now we have to either beat or calm Kyurem so that we can get through this storm and retrieve the Regigigas statue before Team Dusk unleashes it upon the world and causes mass destruction."

She took a deep breath, and started off through the torrential snow, humming a little tune.

Well, she obviously wasn't fazed. I decided to focus on the positive, and that was that I wasn't dead yet.

Yes, I know, not much to focus on. But I pushed it out of my mind, and followed Cynthia, again, through the blinding snow.

Cynthia called a meeting an hour later in the gym. All of the ice and snow that had once covered the gym's floor had melted and was replaced with tiered seating for the members of the Snowpoint Congressional Council. Each city in Sinnoh functioned as a city-state, all hailing under one nation: Sinnoh. But each city made and enforced laws of their own, only falling under Sinnoh's title when war broke out between the regions, or when speaking of their Champion Cynthia. Therefore, Snowpoint had their own Congress with monthly meetings, nicknamed the Jamboree by the people. The majority of Snowpoint was either extremely optimistic, or very sarcastic, as I would learn later.

So anyways, Cynthia called a Jamboree with Snowpoint's Congress.

As the Congress filed into their seats (there were twenty three of them, not including the citizens who were allowed to sit in on the meetings and vote on matters), Cynthia briefed me on the meeting.

"I'm going to tell them all the truth about everything that's happened up to now. They will be angry and outraged and everything that townsfolk normally are, but I want you, while I'm talking, to gather all of the pokémon in the town that can learn Sunny Day and bring them to the Temple. You can find a list of all the pokémon in the town, wild and domesticated, at the Pokémon Center. Tell Nurse Joy that you're the new Gym Leader. After that, come back here and I'll be done with the Jamboree by then. Okay?"

I nodded. I could see where her plan was going, but I wasn't sure if it was going to work.

I hurried out of the Gym and stated towards the Pokémon Center. I had a job to do.

**A/N: So I'm back. For how long I have no idea. Probably until schoolwork or apathy drags me under again. Thanks to everyone who commented, I really do read your comments, I just don't really respond. Sorry for all the explanation, I just wanted to put all the Headcannon I had down on paper. :D Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Collecting the Sun

**B/N: Yay! I'm into writing right now. I'll try to push out a lot of chapters while I'm in the mood. I'll be focusing mainly on The Snowpoint Deduction for right now, since it won't be amazingly long and I'm already the furthest through it out of all of my stories. Enjoy!**

* * *

The automatic sliding glass doors opened for me as I walked into the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy was leaning against the counter, watching a soap opera playing on a TV screen situated in the lobby. She straightened up as I walked in.

"Hello, and welcome the Pokémon Center! I'm Nurse Joy, how may I be of assistance to you?" she asked cheerfully in a voice identical to every pink-haired woman in the Joy Family.

I waved a hand at her. "You can drop the act. I'm the new Gym Leader, and I need a list of the pokémon in this city."

Nurse Joy's smile wavered. "Of course, Mr. Gym Leader, sir. Right this way!" she called over her shoulder as she disappeared behind a set of double wooden doors behind her.

I quickly clambered over the counter and followed her. She led me down into a series of underground hallways that were all sterile and identically tiled in white, with pink trim. Eventually, after my feet started to get tired, I asked how much further it was.

"Oh, not very long," she replied.

"I didn't know that there were so many hallways underneath the Pokémon Centers," I commented.

"Yes," Nurse Joy answered, "the hallways all connect to each other, so that patients can be transferred between centers in case of an emergency or quarantine."

I froze in my tracks. "Wait a minute–" I started.

But Nurse Joy cut me off. "No, we can't use these to get out of Snowpoint. Look, up there." She pointed down a long passageway. At the end, I could just barely make out a seemingly solid wall of churning snow and ice.

"Even down here?" I asked meekly. "But…how? How is Kyurem this powerful?"

Nurse Joy didn't react when I mentioned Kyurem, so she must have known about it. She shrugged. "I have no idea. But however it happened, we can't get past. Luckily, we have enough supplies in the tunnels underneath Snowpoint to last for quite a while. Here we are," she said, stopping by a heavily bolted iron door.

She typed in a code and then takes a card from and inside pocket of her dress and touches the edge of it to a scan pad on the wall. The door opens after scanning her retinas.

"Man, there's a lot of security for a list of pokémon," I commented, looking around at the rows and rows of computer hubs. Each one was about four feet by four feet by four feet and was black with pulsing blue lights and lines.

Nurse Joy walked down one of the aisles that separated each Hub. She stopped at one and pressed her index finger in the center of it. A holographic screen popped up in front of her.

She tapped a few buttons on the screen, and then stepped aside. "Here's the list. You can filter results at the top. If you need anything else, just press the button at the bottom right of the Hub and I'll be notified. Hope you find what you're looking for."

And with that she left me on my own.

* * *

After I had downloaded the list of the pokémon and where to find them onto my phone, I hurried back to the Gym, hoping to catch the last bit of Cynthia's speech before it was go time.

She had just adjourned the meeting when I walked into the Gym. The twenty three Congressmen were filing out quickly, some of them pulling poké balls out of their jackets and speaking into earpieces. They were obviously all on a mission.

I wanted to catch a few of them, since some had pokémon with Sunny Day capability. Cynthia must have told them about my mission because the ones I needed came up to me before I could track them down and gave me the poké balls.

"Good luck to you sunny," one kind old woman who had just given six pokémon to me said.

I walked down to where Cynthia was and showed her the list on my phone. As I had gotten the pokémon from the Congressmen, my phone had automatically checked them off the list. _Only sixty nine more to go_, I thought weakly.

"Good job. After you collect the pokémon, I want you to meet me at the Temple again, okay?"

I nodded and started collecting right away. I would need all the time I could get.

The collecting of the pokémon who knew Sunny Day took a lot less time that I thought. It turns out Cynthia really had told them all, and most of them sought me out to give me the pokémon. The wild pokémon were easy, since there weren't many in the city itself to begin with and the only ones that could learn the move were wild snovers.

After they were all collected, and weighing very heavily in my bag, I went to the Temple to meet Cynthia.

She was on the bottom-most floor, sitting where the Regigigas statue has stood before Mariah and Team Dusk took it, deep in thought.

As I walked down the very narrow stairs, she opened her eyes and looked at me. "Do you know what I want you to do?" she asked.

I nodded. "At least the first part."

She took a deep breath. "That's all you need to know, for now. Let's go."

She stood up and led me to the outside of the Temple. "Release all of the pokémon," she said.

I did.

"Now it gets tricky," she muttered under her breath. "Now Kyurem wrecks us all."

* * *

**A/N: Oooh, suspenseful ending. Well, sorry for the very uneventful chapter, but it was necessary before all the action begins. I hope you all enjoyed, and please leave a review! I read them all and take them all into consideration, and they help me tremendously with my writing. Thanks again!**

**-Cole Escapade**


	7. A Quick Update - Please Read!

Hello Readers! Just letting you know that I am completely re-writing The Snowpoint Deduction, and will be re-posting it under a different name. I just feel like it needs a lot of improvement and I can't give it that just by uploading more chapters. Thanks for understanding, and I hope that this will attract more readers!


End file.
